


Las esmeraldas de Girion

by fandomearth



Series: Tolkien en español [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Barduil - Freeform, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomearth/pseuds/fandomearth
Summary: Justo cuando Thranduil se resigna a creer que toda la felicidad se desvanece de su vista, Bardo declara su amor por el rey elfo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera traducción de un fic al español, asi que deseenme suerte!

Thranduil estaba sentado en su trono, su cara austera y su corazón lleno de pesadez. Había pasado una semana desde que Legolas había dejado el Bosque Negro en busca de los Dúnedain, y aun así su tristeza no menguaba. Pero Legolas era igual de testarudo que él, y no se quedaría en el reino de su padre después del destierro de Tauriel. Le hubiera podido suplicar a su hijo a que se quedara por lo que más quisiera, pero sabía que hubiera sido en vano. ¿Se hubiera quedado si él hubiera perdonado a Tauriel? Posiblemente, y aun así Thranduil no cedería a los deseos de su hijo, quizás por culpa de su propio orgullo. Además, ¿acaso no era el rey después de todo?  

Pero Legolas no era la única persona que turbaba su memoria. Estaba el cazador de dragones, Bardo, el que próximamente iba a ser coronado rey de Dale. Su memoria lo mofaba, y el recuerdo de sus profundos ojos almendrados le dolía. Thranduil sabia que habia sido una tontería enamorarse de un humano, un ser cuál existencia no duraría ni la mitad de un milenio. Se reprochaba por pensar que podría haber algo entre ellos, que a lo mejor Bardo hubiera podido corresponder  sus sentimientos. Thranduil había visto a todos sus hijos, y todos los niños deben de tener una madre. Bardo seguramente tiene una esposa, pensó con amargura. Y a pesar de lo mucho que intentaba convencerse de lo contrario, sus sentimientos por Bardo no disminuían. 

Secretamente, Thranduil deseaba haber perecido en una batalla. Morir peleando contra el enemigo le parecía una muerte mucho más honorable que desvanecerse, que morir de aflicción. Thranduil ni siquiera quería pensar en la sarta de emociones con la que tendría que lidiar cuando llegara el tiempo de conocer a la noble esposa de Bardo, para entonces la reina de Dale. Hubiera sido menos doloroso ser empalado por un orco, o por lo menos no tan vergonzoso. 

Justo cuando extendía su mano en busca de otra copa de vino, uno de sus guardias llegó en apuros. “Mi rey, el señor Bardo ha pedido verlo. Dice que es un asunto de gran urgencia, y que debe verlo en privado.”

Thranduil temía que su corazón iba a escapársele del pecho. “Dile que venga, y cierra la puerta.” 

“Como usted desee, mi señor.”-- Dijo el guardia, cerrando la puerta de inmediato. Después la puerta fue abierta por Bardo, y los ojos de Thranduil se encontraron con los suyos fervientemente. Su cabello estaba peinado con esmero y su vestimenta era mas regia en apariencia, lo cual hizo que Thranduil estuviera aún más enamorado de él. “Bardo, entre.”--Dijo, tratando de no revelar ni una pista de nerviosismo en su voz. “Mi guardia me dijo que usted tenía un asunto de gran urgencia que discutir conmigo. ¿De qué se trata?” 

Bardo hablo, tropezandose con sus palabras. “Vengo a obsequiarle un regalo, mi señor.”--Dijo mientras le extendía una caja abierta a Thranduil.--”Estas son las esmeraldas de Girion, mi antepasado.”

Los ojos de Thranduil se ensancharon a la vista de las esmeraldas brillosas. Bardo no había venido aquí solamente a verlo, pero también para ofrecerle un regalo! Thranduil deseaba fervientemente que las esmeraldas le fueran otorgadas para demostrarle sus afecciones hacia él pero sabía que no debía  ilusionarse con esas cosas. ¿Por que lo estaba tratando de halagar a él, el rey elfo? ¿No le era suficiente con robarle el corazón? 

“Me temo que no entiendo esta situación. ¿Porque me otorga esto? Usted no me debe nada.”

“Son un testimonio de mi amor por usted, mi señor.” 

Thranduil estaba atónito, sin saber qué decir. Seguramente le estaban engañando sus oídos. Bardo continuó hablando, y la cualidad temerosa de su voz era evidente. “Se que solo soy un mortal, mientras que usted es un elfo. No se si su esposa vive o no, o si su corazón le pertenece a otro. No sería tan arrogante como para pensar que un rey elfo se comprometería con un hombre mortal que ni siquiera es rey todavía, pero ya no podía contenerme. Se que mis años son breves, mientras que cien años son un mero parpadeo en la vida de un elfo. Es evidente que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos, y que nunca lo serán. Adiós para siempre, mi señor. Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirle.”

Thranduil, el cual había estado en conmoción durante todo el tiempo, reaccionó inmediatamente cuando Bardo estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. “Bardo, espere.”--Le dijo, tocando su brazo ligeramente.--”Pensé que usted tenía una esposa.”

“Si, la tuve. Pero ella se fue hace mucho tiempo.”--Dijo Bardo, abriendo la puerta una vez más. 

Thranduil sentia que habia sido liberado de una gran carga, y su tristeza ya no le pesaba. No solamente estaba muerta la esposa de Bardo, pero también tenía el amor del ser que amaba. Thranduil se apresuró a su lado. “Quédate conmigo. Quédate conmigo para siempre.”--Dijo en súplicas, y lo besó apasionadamente. Bardo, a pesar de estar sorprendido, regresó el gesto. “Usted- ¿tú sientes lo mismo?”--Bardo preguntó en su desconcierto. 

“Siempre he sentido lo mismo,  _ nin mel.”  _

Los ojos de Bardo centelleaban de curiosidad. “¿Qué me llamaste?” 

Thranduil sonrio. “Creo que lo sabes.”

Bardo toco el collar, colocándolo en su hermoso cuello. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, pero fue Bardo el que inició el beso esta vez, ”Creo que si lo se.” 

  



End file.
